With rapid development of enterprise informatization, a great number of data of a service application system accesses a data center, which results in rapid growth for databases and datasheets in the data center and a huge number of data resources.
In the prior art, the service application system includes a plurality of sub-systems. There is a data transmission interface between each sub-system and the data center, through which a sub-system stores data generated by itself into a tablespace allocated by the data center for the sub-system.
However, as growth rates of the databases and the datasheets become faster, and the amount of data stored by the data center becomes larger, the datasheets in the data center have the following four problems: 1) one tablespace may store datasheets generated by a plurality of sub-systems, and the datasheets are stored in the tablespace disorderly, resulting in difficulty in searching a datasheet; 2) same datasheets may be stored in a plurality of tablespaces, resulting in greater redundancy for the datasheets; 3) after a datasheet is updated, both an old version and a new version exist, resulting in inconsistency of datasheets; 4) datasheet flow is not clear.